Mutant Trouble
by Evelyn D'Artagnan
Summary: Amberlyn Swan has fallen in love with Jasper Cullen. The eldest child in the Cullen family. One day Magneto attacks the school and Amber and her two brothers, Ashley and Andrew respond. Wolverine and Cyclops come to help,Jasper comes to help also, and Amberlyn believes Jazz is a mutant too. But along the way, Amber gets clues to reveal Jasper's truth. Will Amber still fall for Jazz


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or X-men. And Ashley and Andrew are real people. I only own my character Amberlyn. **

**Mutant Trouble!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Arriving in Forks**_

My brothers and I were coming to Forks after being banned from Arizona after Magneto's attack. My name's Amberlyn, and I'm a mutant. Like my brothers Ashley and Andrew. Andrew goes by Andy but that's still his name. Ashley was driving in front of Andy in his black Ferrari. I was in the passenger side. We didn't talk most of the way, but then Ash decided to say something after he gave a sigh.

"I can't believe that the damn state banned us." he snarled.

Ashley wasn't all that crazy about moving. He had to leave all his motorcycling buds behind. Ashley's mutant name is Fire Hawk. He controls the element of fire. Andrew is Chameleon, he can camouflage himself to fit his surroundings. Then there's me, the most powerful mutant of them all... Multi-Girl. I have every power known to any hero/heroine. Most can do lots of damage. But, I know how to control them.

"I know Ash," I said, "But we had no choice."

Ashley, like me, has telepathy. He only nodded as if to say, _'__Yeah, I_ _know.' _I told him that I would be glad to ride with him if I ever got a bike. Ashley told me that riding motorcycles can be dangerous and that I'd have to wear a helmet. I told him that I'm more careful when it comes to those things, than I am when it come to my powers... Even though I'm exceedingly careful with those. I raced in the Daytona 500 once. But then, helmets are mandatory there. Ashley said that he knew that but he just didn't want to see his younger sister hurt. I reminded him that I was only a year younger than him, that I wasn't a kid.

"I know," Ashley said, "but still. You have to wear a helmet at all times."

"You never wear one," I said, "why do I have to?"

"That's also because I know what I'm doing. I've been riding a lot longer than you have."

"Ash," I said, trying for my sake to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, "motorcycling is like riding a normal bike.. minus the pedals and there's a motor."

"Amberlyn," Ashley said, trying to think of how to word what he was going to say, "you don't... wait this year is 2008 right... yeah... you don't know how many people die from motorcycle accidents."

"Actually I do," I said, "exactly 5,290 people died from motorcycle accidents. That's only this year."

Ashley was surprised. He looked at me, wide eyed. Then he turned his attention back to the road.

"H-how did you know that?" Ashley asked?

"Um, I can sense the death of someone, and how they died. Remember?" I said, while tapping the side of my head three times.

Ashley was as surprised as anything. He asked me if I could sense any of the other boys in our group. Oh, I almost forgot, my brothers and I started this rock band called Black Veil Brides two years ago. There was me, Ashley, Andy, and our friends Jinxx Ferguson and Christian Coma. They're mutants too. And one of my powers is sensing other people, mutants, or enemies. I tried to feel one of their presences but couldn't get a signal, of any sort.

"Oh well," Ashley said, after I told him I couldn't feel them, "we may run into them sooner or later."

Well, we finally pulled up to our dad Charlie's house. He's the Chief of Police. I was the first to greet him and Ashley was second. I realized Andy was gonna sneak up on dad. Ash and I tried to compose our laughter before Andy did anything. When dad asked us what was so funny, Andy jerked dad forward then back by the shoulders and screamed, "AAH!" which made dad jump about five feet. Ashley, Andy and I couldn't stop laughing. Ashley was leaning against the car, Andy was rolling on the ground, and I was leaning against Ashley.

"Alright," dad said, after he got his breath, "it's not that funny."

We still couldn't stop. It took us about a half hour to stop thoroughly. We went inside, and to be quite honest, the house was pretty small. You know what that meant? Yup, two had to share a room. And those two were me and Ashley. Dad said, since me and Ash were the eldest ones, that we could get our own homes. Ash and I were both up for that, but he said we could suffer through one night. I was a little upset though. I couldn't get all my clothes to fit in the closet.

"Gah!" I screamed. I seriously needed a new house and fast. Ashley and I both have big wardrobes and we both don't like to share bathrooms with others.

Ash sighed, "this is going to be a long, rough time."

"You can say that again" I said, while I was repacking all my clothes into the boxes I had them in. I had a box for pants, shirts, jackets, everything.

Ashley looked at me. He could see the sorrow on my face. He came over and sat beside me on the bed that was across from his.

"You okay?" he asked, while putting on arm around my shoulders like a good brother would if his sis needs a little comfort.

"No," I said, softly. I began thinking about my boyfriend from Phoenix, Justin. Well, he really wasn't my boyfriend, he kinda forced me into dating him. Anyway, I was thinking about the day he raped me. I was glad Ashley and Christian were coming when they did. If it hadn't have been for them, I probably wouldn't be here right now.

Ashley nodded understandingly while I talked. That night scared me to death. He knew I was still scared, and that I thought about it constantly. I still have nightmares about that, come to think of it. Ashley said that, if Justin were to come up here, that he (Ashley) and the other boys would handle him (Justin).

Our dad hollered up through the open window for us to come outside. Ashley and I stood and walked out, Andy was already out there. Dad saw Ashley and I walking side-by-side. He knew when he saw that one of us was helping the other out with a problem. Dad introduced us to the man in a wheelchair, Billy Black, and his son Jacob. Jacob smiled at me, but Ashley mouthed, _"stand off." _Billy told us that he was glad we were here since dad wouldn't shut up about it.

Ashley smiled and nodded, but I kept my mouth shut. Billy asked if I was alright, and Ashley said that I was a little upset and that I wouldn't talk when I was upset. That's when I just nodded. After Billy and Jacob had left, Ashley and I went upstairs again to talk some more.

"I wish I could just forget that day." I said, sadly.

"I know," Ashley said, "but unfortunately, we'll have to have CC get rid of that memory."

We call Christian "CC" sometimes. "CC" is Christian's initials, Christian Coma. He calls us by our initials too. He calls me AJ. Ashley's AP. Andy's AC. And Jinxx is JF.

We each have our own little quotas or philosophies too. Ashley's I love the most. I live by his philosophy all the way. His philosophy is; _There are so many people out there who will tell you that you can't... what you've got to do is turn around and say... "WATCH ME!" _I love that philosophy. Another one I like is; _Life is good, life is great. Always love and never hate. Break the rules, stand apart. Ignore your head and follow your heart. _I especially like that one.

Ashley told me that second one all the time. So I mainly live by those two. Andy, well, his is pretty much like Ashley's, but different. His is; _Stand up for what you believe in. Even if that means standing alone. _Like I said, like Ashley's but, more to the point. I like Ashley's more because it's like poetry. Jinxx and Christian's are good to live by too. Jinxx has some quotes for dreaming. Christian has quotes about friends.

"One thing's for sure," Ashley told me, "You are your own person. Don't pretend to be someone else. Don't let other people break you. You are _you."_

I went to sleep. With those quotes floating in my head. It was was totally worth being here. With Ashley at my side, along with Andy, what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
